Yazmyne's Butterfree
Yazmyne's Butterfree is as / -Type Pokemon and is the third Pokemon Yazmyne caught during her travels in the Kanto region as well as her her fourth Pokemon overall. History Kanto When Yazmyne needed a second Pokemon for the upcoming Viridian City Contest, she quickly sought after a Caterpie, which she knew would quickly evolve into a Butterfree. Yazmyne came to the Viridian Forest for the Bug-Type in Scattered Insects - Enter the Viridian Forest!''and befriended Dante, a trainer who wanted to become a Master Bug-Type Specialist, and he was after a Weedle. Soon after they met, Yazmyne found Butterfree has a Caterpie and briefly battled him with Bulbasaur, which the Grass-Type won easily with Vine Whip. Yazmyne promptly caught Caterpie and in the next episode they began training with and against Dante's newly caught Weedle. Their training proved successful and Caterpie and Weedle evolved into Metapod and Kakuna respectively. After more training, however, the two Cocoon Pokemon fell into what seemed like a stasis and the trainers tried to rush out of the forest for the Viridian Pokemon Center, but they got lost. At night, Metapod and Kakuna evolved into Butterfree and Beedrill respectively, much to their trainers' enthusiasm when they awakened. Upon evolution, Butterfree learned Gust, Stun Spore and Confusion. To test his abilities, Butterfree battles Dante's Beedrill and lost after a well-fought fight. When it was finally time for the Viridian Contest ''Taking the Appeal Stage by Storm!, Butterfree performed on the appeal stage with with Gust and Stun Spore, which created a beautiful yellow vortex that was going out of control. In the next episode, Yazmyne had Butterfree stop his tornado with Confusion, which exploded the vortex and sprinkled yellow powder onto Butterfree's scale. The appeal was harshly criticized by the judges but Yazmyne advanced to the Battle Rounds despite her below average score. When Yazmyne won the Contest with Bulbasaur in the battle rounds, he and Bulbasaur stood alongside Yazmyne when she was gifted the Viridian Ribbon. Butterfree had his first gym battle against Misty's Corsola in Calming the Cascading Waves!. Facing a Rock-Type Butterfree was at a severe type-disavantage, but he managed to counter Corsola's Rock Blast attacks with Gust. Butterfree steadily weakened Corsola with Gust then paraluzed with Stun Spore. However, Corsola was blocwn into the waters following another Gust, and the waters washed away the spores of Butterfree's attack. Butterfree was the immediately defeated by a very super-effective Head Smash. In The Urge to Perform!, Butterfree and Bulbasaur convinced Yazmyne to become a Coordinator because they wanted to perform in Contests. Yazmyne entered Bulbasaur and Butterfree in the Saffron Contest with Butterfree in the battle rounds this time. In the first round of battle, Butterfree defeated a Meditite by a large amount of points, maximizing his Gust and Stun Spore attacks. In the semi-finals, he battled a Ledian and lost horribly. Though Yazmyne had a knack for Contest, she was still largely inexperienced, making her unable to command Butterfree effectively to counter the more experienced Coordinator and his Ledian. Despite the loss, Butterfree wanted to continue performing. Recovering from his defeats at the Cerulean Gym and the Saffron Contest, Butterfree battled and defeated Miss Cleo's Gastly An Insightful Battle during Yazmyne's gym battle against Cleo for the Insight Badge. Butterfree was battled Cleo's Vulpix and was felled unable to handle the type disadvantage. Butterfree shared a Double Battle with Pidgey against Carrie's Persian and Furret in A Vacation to Potpourri!. Because Yazmyne didn't know how to command two Pokemon at once, Butterfree and Pidgey floundered in the battle. When Pidgey learned Double Team, she and Butterfree were able to briefly turn the tide of battle and Butterfree paralyzed his two opponents. However, Persian and Furret countered with Water Pulse and Hyper Voice before defeating Butterfree and his partner with Shadow Claw and Iron Tail. In the next episode, Butterfree appealed on the Potpourri Island stage, playing Frisbee with Yazmyne using Gust and String Shot. With a glistening Stun Spore conclusion, Butterfree placed Yazmyne into the battle rounds. Wanting to learn more with double battles, Yazmyne teamed Butterfree and Staryu against Savannah's Snover and Nidorina in Desert Flower!. Butterfree and Staryu worked well together with Butterfree's Gust enhancing the speed of Staryu's Rapid Spin and Butterfree could hold his opponents in place while Staryu attacked with Bubble Beam. Despite their good teamwork, Savannah's Pokemon had more power and experience on their side, leaving to Staryu and Butterfree's eventual defeat. Following the battle, Yazmyne took some of Savannah's advice and sought to teach Butterfree Silver Wind. In Mating Season, Butterfree was shown battling a trainer's Mightyena and lost after failing to use Silver Wind. Butterfree was disappointed by the defeat, but Yazmyne just said they needed more training. In the area of a Butterfree mating spot, Butterfree befriended a female Butterfree and used Silver Wind successfully in order to impress her. Yazmyne planned to release Butterfree to allow him to mate with the female Butterfree, but Butterfree wanted to continue travelling with Yazmyne. In Poison-Type Pokemon, Yazmyne used Butterfree as her final Pokemon against Janine, the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City. Butterfree faced Janine's Ariados first and after a brief yet intense battle, Butterfree won the round. He then battled Janine's Venomoth in a long struggle especially with Venomoth knowing Quiver Dance and suffering poison from Venomoth's Poison Fang. However, Butterfree's mastery of Stun Spore, Silver Wind, and Confusion kept the battle competitive. At the end of the match, Butterfree took control of Venomoth's strengthened Signal Beam with Confusion and forced it back on Venomoth in an explosion that won Yazmyne the match and the Soul Badge. Against Erika for the Rainbow Badge in Defeat's Glittering and Colorful Spores, Butterfree battled masterfully, defeating Erica's Vinctreebel and Skiploom from the start with little trouble, but he fell to the gym leader's Gloom, whose stench knocked it out upon entry. In the next episode, Yazmyne stayed at the gym after having lost to Erica and used Butterfree to help make perfumes as a requirement for those who lose to Erica in gym battles. In Let's Relay!, Butterfree competed in the Sky Relay Tournament with Pidgeotto and Spritzee. Butterfree competed in the first leg of the race and lagged behind the other competitors because by species, Butterfree was one of the slower Flying-Types. To compensate, Butterfree used Stun Spore, which he propelled with Silver Wind to paralyze the competition. With this tactic, Butterfree passed the baton to Spritzee in fifth place of the relay. in Kimonos!, Butterfree learned Psybeam during a training session as he and Yazmyne prepared for the Chrysanthemum Island Contest. Despite his new move, Butterfree performed on the appeal stage in the next episode, summoning a sparkling storm with Silver Wind. Yazmyne later sent Butterfree to befriend Yazmyne's newly revived Aerodactyl in An Ex-Champion's Best Friend! after the Rock-Type flew away from Cinnabar Island, scared of its new world. Butterfree succeeded after the two had a brief battle, which Yazmyne's Bug-Type won. Butterfree participated in the Kanto Grand Festival with Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Starmie, and Spritzee. Since Butterfree was used sparingly in the battle rounds of Kanto Contests, Yazmyne had Butterfree battle the most of her Pokemon during the festival. He first partnered with Ivsaur in the first battle round against a Golduck and Girafarig in The Finalists' Curtain Call!. After Butterfree paralyzed the pair, he and Ivysaur allowed Yazmyne to advance to the quarterfinals following a Contest Combination between Silver Wind and Razor Leaf. In the quarterfinals of the Grand Festival, Butterfree then partnered with Starmie in the quarterfinals of the festival against Nick's Arcanine and Hitmonchan in Jostling for the Coveted Cup! in a heated battle where both sides proved fearsome. The match concluded when Arcanine was about to strike Butterfree with Flare Blitz, but Butterfree stopped Arcanine in midair with Confusion, seconds before the clock expired. Butterfree and Starmie won the round and Yazmyne advanced to the semi-finals. Butterfree rested during the semifinals match and reappeared on the final stage with Pidgeot in the next episode. The two were experiencing a very difficult battle against a Bisharp and a Kirla. To place seal Yazmyne's the narrow victory, Butterfree and Pidgeot created a cyclone with Silver Wind and Twister. When the clock expired, Butterfree and Pidgeot emerged with the most points, giving Yazmyne the victory and the title of Kanto Top Coordinator. Butterfree appeared alongside Yazmyne's other Pokemon when she was awarded the Kanto Ribbon Cup. Buterfree first battled in the fourth round of the Indigo Plateau Conference in Grounded!. He fared as Yazmyne's second Pokemon, facing a Cloyster on a water battlefield. Butterfree used Confusion to take full control of the pool and spin it around, trapping Cloyster in a whirlpool. With Cloyster soon dizzy, Butterfree knocked into the air with Silver Wind and defeated it with a Psybeam. With this win, Butterfree won Yazmyne the battle and she advanced to the Top 16. Butterfree subsequently battled in the quarterfinal match of the Indigo Conference in A Promise to a Rival, facing Garrett's Vaporeon. During the battle, Butterfree used Stun Spore to paralyze and expose Vaporeon when it kept hiding with Acid Armor. Butterfree then won the battle with little effort. He then faced Garrett's Milotic in the next episode, and Butterfree struggled against Milotic's higher attack power and incredible special defenses. Butterfree used his contest experience to gain and edge in the battle, but by paralyzing Milotic with Stun Spore, Butterfree triggered Milotic's Marvel Scale ability, which increased the Water-Type's defenses to new heights. Butterfree was defeated by a powerful Dragon Pulse. When Yazmyne left for the Riau region, she left Butterfree at the Petalburg Greenhouse. The Orange Saga In Butterfree Finds His Mate, after Yazmyne returned from Riau, she soon discovered her Butterfree using Quiver Dance, a new move. Yazmyne's father explained that Butterfree was actually ready to mate and Quiver Dance was his mating ritual. Yazmyne brought Butterfree to the Petalburg Woods to find a mate for him. Butterfree easily attracted female Dustox, Butterfree, Beedrill, Illumise, and Venomoth, using his contest training outshine other male rivals. However, Butterfree was not interested in any of the Pokemon who approached him. Yazmyne and Butterfree soon stumbled across a hive Beautifly. Per their species, they proved aggressive and attack, but Butterfree proved too powerful and easily defeated the hive, save for one Beautifly who wouldn't back down. Butterfree was quickly smitten with this particular female Beautifly. A battle began between them, and after trading blows, Butterfree demonstrated his intent with Quiver Dance. Beautifly used Quiver Dance as well. They both used the move repeatedly and in sync as they chose each other as mates. Yazmyne subsequently captured Beautifly but let her and Butterfree remain in the Petalburg Woods, allowing them to return to the Petalburg Greenhouse whenever they wished. Butterfree successfully mated with Beautifly by Life At Sea, for Beautifly had laid two Wurmgle Eggs. In the next episode, Yazmyne recalled Butterfree and Beautifly to enter her Kumquat Island Gym Challenge. During training, Beautifly would only listen to Yamyne with Butterfree's approval. As such, Yazmyne recalled Butterfree. This outraged Beautifly, causing her to attack Yazmyne and led to a scene between her, Ivysaur, Butterfree, and Eevee. Yazmyne had Gastly put everyone to sleep with Hypnosis. Yazmyne brought Butterfree back out later to help her teach Butterfree Silver Wind. They partially succeeded as Beautifly ultimately learned Ominous Wind. As intended, Beautifly and Butterfree teamed together during the Double Battle challenge of the Kumquat Gym in Pokemon Triple Trouble. They faced Luana's Lucario and Floatzel. She and Butterfree used Quiver Dance to enhance their speed and power before playing on heavy attacks. This proved effective until Floatzel used Rain Dance to hamper their flight. Lucario then knocked out Beautifly. Butterfree continued to battle and avenged his mate. Yazmyne ultimately lost her Kumquat challenge but kept Butterfree on her team to prepare for the rematch. In Titan of Ice, Yazmyne called on Butterfree and her other Pokemon to work together to battle Articuno so Yazmyne could photograph it. Butterfree teamed with Beautifly to distract Articuno with a double Quiver Dance, but Butterfree was struck and frozen by an Ice Beam. When Yazmyne got her photograph of Articuno and fled the mountain, she managed to thaw Butterfree. Butterfree later assisted with the battle against Zapdos in Titan of Lightning. Yazmyne called him out to pair with Gastly, but Butterfree asked Gastly to stand down to battle Zapdos alone. Butterfree did so to keep out of his sight when he used a vastly enhanced Confusion, powered up by multiple Quiver Dances. Butterfree took full control of Zapdos to stop it and allow Yazmyne to photograph it. After Yazmyne took the picture, Butterfree lost his psychic grip and was blasted out of the sky with Thunderbolt. He resumed flight and used Silver Wind to act as a distraction to let Yazmyne and her friends escape. Yazmyne finally had her rematch against Luana in The Single Double Triple. This time, Butterfree was uesd on the Single Battle round, and he dueled Luana's Emolga. By using the same tactics he used to restrain Zapdos, Butterfree was able to overcome Emolga and win Yazmyne the Single Battle Challenge. Following Yazmyne's ultimate victory, Butterfree remained on Yazmne's team for a big longer. In Baby Flying Steps, he and Pidgeot helped the Yazmyne's newly evolved Salamence learn to fly in preparation for the PokeRinger Competition. In Mega Rampage, Salamence Mega Evolved by accident and went on a rampage. Butterfree helped Yazmyne's Pokemon try to stop Salamence, but they were all overwhelmed by his new and incredible power. After the ordeal, Butterfree was returned home in Petalburg City. Personality and Characteristics Butterfree has always been one of Yazmyne's most loyal Pokemon and never once gave her problems or considered leaving her even to mate with another Butterfree. As a result, Butterfree was one of Yazmyne top choices, other than Venusaur, to enter a trainer battle in addition to four gym battles. In battle, Yazmyne had Butterfree primarily paralyze his opponents with Stun Spore and then overwhelm them with Silver Wing or Psybeam. In addition, Butterfree is able to use his Compound Eyes ability to consistently track his opponents if they were to use Dig or Double Team for example, and his attacks rarely missed. Butterfree adored Contests from his first performance and eagerly convinced Yazmyne to become a Coordinator. In performances Butterfree preferred the appeal stage and became Yazmyne's most adept Performance Stage Pokemon. However, this role was reversed during the Kanto Grand Festival, where he battled the most of Yazmyne's Pokemon. Whenever Butterfree traveled outside of his Pokemon, he enjoyed riding on Yazmyne's head, which Dante states was his favorite spot. Moves Used Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon